


Jane Doe

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Category: Blindspot (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: "Roman you can’t let her do this, you and I are blood-"“No we’re not! Remi is dead” he tells me angrily. “Three months before we were supposed to Zip her she died on a mission! while we were looking for her we found you wondering around the desert in full fucking Norse body armour and no memory, the plan had been set for Remi you look just like her and were a blank slate, so Shepherd ordered us to give you her memories and continued with the plan.”





	

**Disclaimer I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Hi everyone! So I re-wrote this story, since I’ve improved my writing a little bit since I first posted it, hopefully everyone likes the change.**

**Jane POV**

 

I open eyes and hear Shepherd’s cruel voice “Hello _Jane._ ”

 

“What is this? What are you doing?” I ask, glaring at her.

 

“The question is what _have you_ been doing” she responds.

 

“ _Let me go_! Roman!” I say turning to him.

 

“He can’t help, you know we know you’ve been lying to us, that you’ve been working for the FBI this whole time” Shepherd tells me.

 

“Are you insane! you sent me there, I’ve been working for you! Roman tell her” I protest trying to keep my cover. 

 

“Stop you’re only going to make it worse” he tells me.

 

 “I don’t know what you think you know-” I try again.

 

“We don’t think anything. You’re not the only one who can infiltrate the FBI. Did you really think Oscar was your only handler, that we didn’t insure other means of keeping tabs on you, your loyalties your psychology” she tells me. “It was right in front of you.”

 

My mind immediately goes to Dr Borden “I Don’t believe you” I denied.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you believe Dr Borden is one of us.”

 

“When did you know that I crossed to the other side?” I ask.

“Well thanks to Dr Borden we know you sent part of the microchip intel to Patterson while you and Roman we’re supposed to be stealing it, but we had suspicions before that, your story that cade killed Oscar for Markos, Markos was spelt with a k not a c, Cade knew that. You killed Oscar.”

 

“You knew from the beginning” I realise.

 

“Oh, I wanted to kill you weeks ago, but your _Brother_ insisted he could turn you back, he was wrong. Now there’s something I want you to see” she tells before walking out of the room.

 

I turn to Roman “Roman, Roman you can’t let her do this, you and I are blood-”

 

 “No we’re not Remi is dead” he tells me angrily “Three months before we were supposed to Zip her she died on a mission. While we were looking for her we found _you_ wondering around the desert in full fucking Norse body armour and no memory, the plan had been set for Remi you look just like her and were a blank slate, so Shepherd ordered us to give you her memories and continued with the plan.”

 

Wow, alright guess I’m still Jane Doe think about that later “I’m so sorry Roman that you lost your sister, but you don’t really want to do this, how many innocent people will die if you do this.”

 

“I believed in you, I fought with you but all I got back was lies and betrayal it’s over _Jane._ ”

 

“I betrayed you, that rich you used me to make a copy of your sister, you didn’t need to give me her memories and you didn’t have to tell me you’re my brother when we met, hell you didn’t have to keep me alive! You betrayed my trust making me think you’re my family, but maybe you do think of me as family the ghost of your sister” I tell him.

 

It’s that moment when Shepherd walks back in and sets up a projector “I thought you might be missing your friends, let’s see what there doing” she tells me turning on the projector the screen shows FBI attacking the compound

 

“What is this?” I question.

 

“Did you really think we’d let you call them if we didn’t want you to” she tells me with a smirk.

 

“Where’s Weller” I ask not seeing him.

 

“We have something else planned for him, oh but I have to thank you for playing your part so perfectly we couldn’t of done this without you.”

 

“Done what?”

“Phase two isn’t actually finished today, but your team is and you’re going to watch”

 

“No, no” I mutter, the video then shows the compound exploding “NO!!” I scream.

 

“Why, why keep me alive? Why not just kill me with my team” I ask.

 

“Because Roman is going to kill you” she say walking to him.

 

“What?” he say surprised

 

“I already lost one child and I see the hold Jane has on you need to let that go.”

 

“We lost her because we erased her memory if we hadn’t she would have continue being Remi, it’s our fault this happened.”

 

“But it still happened, it’s time to pick a side Roman. It’s time to kill your rabbit.” She hands him a gun and he takes it, moving to stand in front of me.

 

“Roman, don’t do this it isn’t you” I try.

 

“That’s not your sister Roman, I don’t know who that is but it’s time to say goodbye.”

 

With a scream Roman Shoot’s Shepherd only nothing happens “I’ve lost you both, so be it” she then draws her gun before she can shoot him he tackles her pulling her over a table and start wrestling on the floor.

 

Without thinking I jump up smashing my chair and helping Roman fight somewhere in the fight she manages to grab the gun and shoots at Roman, I jump in the way and the bullet hit me in the chest. “JANE!” I hear him yell getting down and holding me.

 

I look at him “I’-m sorr-y I’m n-o-t yo-ur sis-ter but yo-ur st-ill my bro-ther” I weeze.

 

“No, no, no Jane stay with me please you are my sister please stay with me”

 

Just as I am about to breath for the last time I feel something strange from inside then the feeling grows and I feel the bullet wound heal and then my cloths change. I stand up and look down at myself. I’m wearing full body red and silver armour a shield on my arm and a sword in my hand.

 

Shepherd shoots again I raise my shield and the bullets bounce of one of then hitting her in the shoulder, at that moment I hear men coming down the stairs “Roman we have to go” I tell him quickly, we run for the exit and we encounter some of her men and easily take them down with the sword and superstrength I didn’t know I knew how to use or had.

 

We steal a car from outside dive into the city swapping cars three times “Where are we going?” he asks.

“Hospital you’ve been shot” I tell him.

 

“No, no hospitals we’ve got a safe house not too far from here.”

 

“No they could find us there” I disagree.

 

“I’m not going to a Hospital. either I die out here or we go to the safehouse. It’s a risk we have to take” not having a choice, I drive him to the safe house.

 

 

“You’re actually pretty well stocked here” I tell him, getting the things to stitch him up.

 

“This used to be our main medical facility, this is where you were tattooed and where we erased your memory” he tells me giving me flashes of what happened.

 

“Even if I can patch you up, I can’t just leave you out here by yourself, Shepherd wants both of us dead now and the FBI- they- they can protect you” I tell him.

 

“No, I’d rather die than turn myself over to them. I just wanna forget any of this ever happened” he tells me before standing up and grabbing a small bottle “You know maybe that’s a good idea” he tells me before injecting the bottle into his own neck.

 

“No!” I yell catching him as he falls unconscious then I look at the bottle, Zip.

 

I lie him down and look for a phone, finding a burner I call Kurt _“Weller”_ he answers.

“It’s me you have to get Borden, he’s a Sandstorm mole.”

 _“What! Get men to Borden’s house now!”_ he yells to someone _“What about you are you ok?”_

I look down at my armour “Well I’m feeling a little different.”

 _“What do you mean?”_ quickly I explain the situation.

 _“So your Asgardian”_ he asks, sounding shocked.

“What’s Asgardian?” I question _“I’ll Explain back at base the medical team should be their soon for Roman one of them will give you a ride back.”_

 

20 minutes later I’m walking into FBI headquarters (I found some spare clothes at the safe house and a bunch of YouTube videos on how to get armour off and hid the armour, shield and sword in a bag.

 

“Did you catch Borden?” I ask angry, as soon as I see Kurt.

 

He shakes his head “No and it looks like he’s taken Patterson.”

 

“This is all my fault, we need to get her back” I tell him.

 

“Hey listen to me, this is not your fault and we will get her back” he tells me as we walk into our main room.

 

Kurt takes a computer and brings up images of monsters attacking New York “On the 25 April 2012 an alien race called the Chitauri attacked the city, they were stopped by a team of superheroes called the Avengers one of the Avengers is an Asgardian- a different kind of alien” he shows me a picture of a blonde man in armour wielding a hammer.

 

“Thor” I say instantly seeing his picture, getting flashes of fighting by his side.

 

“You remember him?” Kurt questions.

“Sort of, it’s like my false Remi memories, when I saw his face I got flashes” I explain. Kurt can we keep this quiet for awhile? I trust out team, but if some else finds out I’m…… not from around here.”

 

 “We’ll keep this between you and me for awhile” he nods his understanding “So what about Lo-” he’s cut off from speaking and bringing up another picture when Nas walks in.

 

“We’ve got an APB out on Borden’s car, it’s doubtful we’ll get anything from it.”

 

“Alright, Jane when Roman wakes up I want you to talk to him see if you can jog his memory maybe he knows where they’ve taken Patterson” Kurt orders.

 

 I enter Romans cell an hour later.

 

“Hi Roman I’m Jane do you remember me?” I ask, he doesn’t even look up just sits there playing with our-his coin “Roman, look I understand how you feel you must be so scared but I want you to know I’m here for you.”

 

Finally he looks up “Who did this to me? Why can’t I remember?”

 

I consider my answer for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth “You did this to yourself, you were so angry at Shepherd, you wanted a fresh start. Look Roman I know that you’re angry, but I need you help, a friend of mine been taken and I think you might know where I can find her.”

 

“No I don’t anything it’s like my mine is empty” he tells me.

 

“And I know exactly what that feels like when I was brought to the FBI I couldn’t remember who I was or what I’ve done, I was empty and these people helped me feel full” I tell him taking his hand.

 

“They took care of you” he asks. 

 

“And they’re gonna take care of you” I tell him.

 

“I don’t know who to trust” he tells me.

 

“You can trust me I’m not going to lie to you” I promise.

 

After that we give Roman a lie detector test which he unfortunately fails while trying to impress me, (someone must f told him I’m his sister and I don’t how to tell him I’m not) thankfully Natasha get a lean on Borden’s car which leads us to Patterson.

 

But when we get back the CIA try to take Roman for interrogation which thankfully doesn’t happen.

 

And by the end of the day I’m back in my apartment, tired from a long day, but before I go to bed I decide to google Asgardian just to find out what is known about my people. Most of what comes up is pictures of Thor, then I notice someone familiar, I click on the photo to see a smirking man than I recognise as Loki, then the memory comes.

 

_“My king the Kree has been captured what do you wish for me to do with him” I announce walking into a grand room, but when I look to the throne it is not the King but Loki who I see as he glamour’s into the King._

_“Loki” I growl “Where is the All-Father?”_

_“I’m the All-Father now” he tells me appearing next to me and grabbing me by the neck “It would be a shame to kill someone as beautiful as you my lady, so I suppose I’ll go with mortal and erasing our memory” he smirks as the memory ends._

I jump up in surprise at the memory, I take out my phone and call Kurt “Loki is pretending to be the king of Asgard” I tell him immediately.

 

_“I’ll call Nas her people can track down Thor.”_

“No, Loki will have someone watching him and he will report everything to his ‘King’. The moment he knows his covers blown he’ll be gone.”

_“So what do we do?”_

I shake my head “I don’t know, I need to find a way to get Thor the message without Loki finding out.”

_“I’ve got some contacts in S.H.I.E.L.D they might have a few ideas.”_

I sit down, hand on forehead “Yeah alright, I just wish I could do something. That trickster is ruling the most powerful kingdom in the universe and no one knows.”

_“He can’t stay hidden forever Jane, he’ll get what he deserves.”_

 

 

We don’t have any luck trying to stop Loki, but things with the tattoos keep going, Roman helps us and I learn how to use my new strength subtly, so no one can tell.

Eventually Roman remembers that I’m not his sister and full of hate that I lied to him.

 

Roman leaves, Kurt and I get married, time goes by, then assassins start coming after me and I run. I travel the world, avoiding assassins, I get involved with some stuff I probably shouldn’t, but I love it. While travelling I meet an Asgardian living on Earth who goes by the name Elliot Randolph, he doesn’t know who I use to be, but he helps me relearn my culture and language.

 

Then I get the new tattoos, new puzzles and I’m back with my team and husband.

 

Only a few weeks after re-joining the team I’m out to pick up dinner when I see a familiar face. I walk over to him, I can’t not do anything anymore, it’s time to tell him “Thor.”

 

He turns around fast with a smile. “Lady Sif! It is wonderful to see you again, it has been to long! Father said you were on a mission for him, have you completed it?”

 

“No, I wasn’t on a mission for your father. Loki took his place, I figured it out and turned me mortal, erased my memory and sent me here, it took a while to put the pieces together.”

 

“Loki, still playing his playing his tricks. Come Sif, there are some things I must do, then we go to Asgard and reveal his trickery.”

 

“I can’t” I shake my head “Thor a lot has happened since I came to Earth, I still don’t really remember who I was. You said my name was Sif? I’m not her anymore and I have responsibilities here.”

 

He smiles kindly at me. “Then I wish to know who my friend has become.”

 

“That is very complicated” I tell him “But the short version is I look like someone who had plans that would hurt people, she died and the people she was working with tried to use me to do her part. They covered me in tattoos, and used something on me called Zip, it erases memories so I don’t remember being tattooed. Here if you have no memories or the authorities don’t know who you are they call you a Jane or John Doe. Jane Done is my name now. all the tattoos are puzzles that lend the crimes, crimes that need to be solved. That’s my teams job” tell him, rolling up my sleeves so he can see some of the tattoos.

 

“I wish you well on your quest my friend, know that if you ever need my assistance I will be happy to come” He tells me, shaking my hand.

 

**ONE-SHOT**


End file.
